This invention generally relates to methods and systems for reducing the risk of patient bloodstream infection by microorganisms during administration of various medications and fluids through lines. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems for reducing the count of infectious agents and inhibiting the growth of microorganisms in the vicinity of the point of entry of a catheter into a patient's body.
It is a common practice in medicine to administer various medications and fluids into and withdraw blood from a patient's vascular system. For these purposes, various intravenous access devices exist. Such a device typically has a hollow needle, the tip of which is inserted into a patient's blood vessel for variable periods of time—from seconds (for example, injections and blood sampling) to a year (for example, total parenteral nutrition, chemo-therapy and dialysis). All such devices bypass several natural anti-infection defense barriers and introduce a risk of direct bloodstream contamination. The general terms for these devices is “lines.” The type of infection that arises from the use of such “lines” is called “line sepsis.” Elaborate and complicated precautions and prevention techniques are in use, and include use of one or more of the following means: sterile equipment, sterile insertion technique, aseptic handling techniques, replacement of the “lines” as indicated by various protocols, antibiotics, and antibacterial substances impregnated into catheters.
One of the unsolved problems that is especially relevant to intravascular catheters with longer time of use is colonization by microorganisms of the area in the immediate vicinity of the point of entry of the catheter into the body. Various means are presently used to maintain sterility of a catheter insertion site. For example, once an intravenous access device is inserted into a blood vessel, a dressing is applied to the area around the insertion site. The dressing provides a physical barrier to prevent contamination of the site by infectious agents.
Dressings are periodically changed. Care is needed to ensure that infectious agents do not contaminate the site. For example, during a dressing change, an antiseptic wipe may be used to sterilize the insertion site. Other materials used for changing a dressing, such as gloves and wipes, must also be sterile.
These methods of cleaning and disinfecting the area around the point of insertion of a catheter into a patient's body are of low efficacy. Decontamination of indwelling devices may also be problematic because the patient, his blood, and the administered medicine are potentially exposed to all of the physical, chemical and pharmacological effects of such decontamination.
There is a need for improved apparatus and improved methods for reducing the risk of patient bloodstream infection by microorganisms which may contaminate the catheter insertion area.